plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 8
Ancient Egypt - Day 8 is the eighth level of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. When the level is finished with this level for the first time, the player gets a World Key, which can be used to unlock the next world. To complete this level, the player must survive a massive attack on Egypt without any lawn mowers. Difficulty *It may be really difficult to survive this level without any lawn mowers, especially with Mummified Gargantuars, which take in 175 normal damage shots before dying. *The player cannot choose his or her own plants. Instead, he or she is given the plants through a conveyor belt. Therefore, the player are limited to what plants he or she can use to defend the zombies. But on the other hand, Sunflowers are not needed since plants on conveyor belt levels are free. Strategies *Given Plants **Bloomerang **Cabbage-pult **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Wall-nut Beginning Stages *This stage begins when the "Ready, Set, Plant!" sign disappears. Use only one offensive plant to kill the few zombies coming from the right side: they could be the Potato Mine, Cabbage-pult, or the Bloomerang. Save the Iceberg Lettuces and Wall-nuts for later. Soon enough, you should have at least two columns of offensive plants before the first big wave of zombies approaches. **Try to have at least one Bloomerang and one Cabbage-pult on each column for increased efficiency. *Plant a Wall-nut only if a zombie or two comes close to your defenses. Intermediate Stages *This stage begins when the first Mummified Gargantuar comes to the screen. By now, you should have at least three columns of plants. Plant as many unused plants on the column to damage and slow down the Mummified Gargantuar from coming all the way. It is now time to plant an Iceberg Lettuce on the row of the Mummified Gargantuar (if you have Plant Food, use it to freeze all zombies on the screen for a few seconds so you can concentrate on the Mummified Gargantuar). If the Mummified Gargantuar breaks out of its frozen shell, repeat until you have no more left. The first Mummified Gargantuar will die, and the level should continue to be at its easy difficulty. *If you have no more Iceberg Lettuces, use any regular plant you have to stall the zombie. It takes about 1.5 to 2 seconds for the Mummified Gargantuar to crush a plant. You should get an Iceberg Lettuce pretty soon. **While the Mummified Gargantuar is frozen, you can plant a Potato Mine near it. Once the Mummified Gargantuar unfreezes, you can take out 90 peas worth of its health. *Don't worry about its Imp. The Mummified Gargantuar does not throw it far in the game. Final Stages *This stage begins at the final wave. It is most likely that one or two Mummified Gargantuars will come out to the screen. That is your main concern - not the other zombies that come. Your defenses should be able to take care of them easily. Use the same strategy you had for stage two twice (at the same time) to kill the Mummified Gargantuars. It may be more difficult this time, but with correct planning, you can pass the level. *Collect your World Key or 50 coins to pass the level. Trivia *Dr. Zomboss and Mummified Gargantuars are first introduced in this level. *There is a little conversation between Crazy Dave and Penny before the level starts. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels